dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rage!! The Assault of Cooler!!
Rage!! The Assault of Cooler!! is a special within Dragon Ball Resurrection, however it's not canon to the storyline, and exist outside it's events. It happens during Goku's adventures in space. Main Events *Gotenks becomes Super Saiyan 2, and defeats the main villain *Giru is damaged, but later repaired Characters Major Characters *Bio-Cooler *Goku *Goten *Trunks *Gotenks *Pan *Mai *Giru Supporting Characters *Dr. Gaja Fights *Bio-Cooler vs. Mai, & Giru *Bio-Cooler vs. Goku & Pan *Bio-Cooler vs. Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan 2) *Bio-Cooler (Fifth Form) vs. Trunks (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) *Bio-Cooler (Ultimate Evolution) vs. Goten (Pilaf-wish controlled; Super Saiyan 3), & Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) *Bio-Cooler (Ultimate Evolution) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan beyond God/Super Saiyan) *Bio-Cooler (Ultimate Evolution/Fifth form) vs. Gotenks (Super Saiyan 2) Plot While possessing three of the Dragon Balls, the team investigate an Asteroid which seems to have life on it. There they discover a team of scientist on it with a man known as Dr. Gaja. He specialises in Biotechnology, and chemical technology. He used the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Cooler in a unconscious state, and changed him on a Molecular level into Bio-Warrior combing his abilities with the abilities of Bio-Warrior, and added bonus of Neutron. Goku tries to reason with him that Cooler is dangerous, but falls on deaf ears. Eventually Cooler is sent free, and goes on rampage destroying the Asteroid, and sending the Z-Fighters onto the nearby desert planet. Mai, & Giru attack him with a ray gun, but he is uninjured. Bio-Cooler easily dominants them by blasting, and throwing them into a cliff. Goku, and Pan try to attack, but he easily overpowers them, and defeats them. Trunks attacks with Goten spectating. He attacks, but his base form is overpowered, and so transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. He manage to defeat him, and sent across half the planet until he manage to stand again, and transform into his trademark Fifth Form. He started to pummel away at Trunks until he became a Super Saiyan 3. Trunks at Super Saiyan 3 easily overpowered Fifth Form, Bio-Cooler. Launching multiple attacks. Aftre realising that he is in a losing battle, he transforms into his Ultimate Evolution, and overpowers him. Goten sense that Trunks is in trouble, and is inner instincts tell him to helps Trunks, he powers up to a Super Saiyan 3, and helps trunks, but neither lay a hand on him. Trunks, and Goten are blasted with a Death Beam living them in a near death state. Goku transform into a Super Saiyan beyond God, but after a single strike his young body proves to weak to maintain the form, and reverts to a regular Super Saiyan. Bio-Cooler easily defeats them, while Pan gives Goten, and Trunks sensu beans. They receive a Zenkai power, and a fuse into Super Saiyan 2 Gotenks. Gotenks manages to put up a fight with Bio-Cooler, but after realising his weakness Gotenks uses a Kamehameha to drive him to his edge. He detransforms back into his fifth form where Gotenks wastes no time in defeating him with Burning Kamehameha delivering peace in the universe once again. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Cooler